


Are you... crying?

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luche was not planning on doing any comforting, Tumblr Prompt, he ands up doing it anyway, this could actually be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: This was not what Luche had expected to find in the break room.
Relationships: Luche Lazarus & Nyx Ulric
Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Are you... crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!  
> Another little prompt story. This time the prompt was "Are you... crying?" be the amazing sileneschoenkind over on Tumblr. (I swear I'm also working on my other stories. It's just slow going right now. XD)
> 
> Have fun reading!

Luche was so far out of his comfort zone it wasn’t even funny. The scene in front of him wasn’t one he had expected when stepping into the break room, but here it was. Here Nyx was. Curled into a chair and looking absolutely miserable.

“Are you… crying?”

Nyx’ whole body jerked like he only just now had realized he wasn’t alone in the room. Red rimmed eyes blinked up at him. Damnit. Nyx really had been crying.

“What’s it to you?”

The blond man shook his head. “Nothing. But you need to be back at your post in half an hour and you can’t go looking like this.”

Nyx breathed a silent huff. “I know,” he muttered and rubbed at his cheeks.

Luche didn’t ask. It wasn’t his place to. He wasn’t exactly close to Nyx Ulric, no matter for how long they had known each other and worked together for. Dealing with Ulric was more Libertus’ job anyway.

Instead of reacting to Nyx’ silent dare to, well… react, Luche turned to the kitchenette and put on the kettle. He would not ask, but at least he could make some tea for the other man.


End file.
